


For years and years

by trophy_fish



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Bickering, Birthday, Cute, Fluff, Funny, I guess..., Light Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mickeys birthday, i hope so!, proposal, smut?, surprise, surprised mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trophy_fish/pseuds/trophy_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Ian's job to preoccupy Mickey while Mandy sets up for his 18th birthday, knowing Mickey its not as easy as it sounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plan C

He could feel it, eyes on his back, footsteps following too closely behind his own. Mickey tried to keep calm, he knew even the idiots he shared these streets with knew better than to follow him. He was relatively sure they all knew damn well to avoid him and his family unless they were looking for trouble. Of course now, as he pushed past others on the street and felt himself being pursued, he was forced to start doubting that. 

Finally he reached his last straw, almost jumping he turned around so suddenly. His blue eyes widened as they scanned the empty sidewalk behind him. no one. The sight only made him grow more suspicious but slowly he turned back around and quickened his pace as he headed home.

“Jesus fucking Christ” he muttered to himself and massaged a finger over his temple. He wanted to let all his anxiousness pass but almost immediately the feeling of being watched resumed. He turned once again this time fast enough to see a glimpse of a man duck into a nearby alley way. Once again his eyes widened. Slowly, and steaming with anger he stalked back towards the alleyway, wishing he had brought some kind of weaponry with him today.

Biting his lip, he paused before turning the corner, unsure what to expect. Just then, strong arms reached out and pulled him into the alley way, Mickey instantly struggled against the man’s grip and threw a punch that collided with his jaw harshly. 

“Ow fuck!!” Ian cried and held a hand to his jaw.

“Ian!?” mickeys eye brows strung up on his forehead. “What the fuck??” He shoved him. Ian stumbled a step but caught his balance.

“Jesus...” Ian muttered and rubbed a gentle hand over his reddened jaw. 

 

“why would you do that??” Mickey exclaimed, still coming down from his adrenaline high.

“I was trying to surprise you!” Ian answered as if it was stupidly obvious.

“Well fucking congrats” Mickey rose his brows and watched as Ian sighed and put on a smile (which looked more like a wince).

“Say” Ian said, suddenly sounding happy and peppy as if nothing happened. “You obviously need to relax so why don’t we go out to lunch...a late lunch...early dinner” Ian shrugged “Lets go out”

Mickey just watched him skeptically, growing slightly irritated. “case you forgot Gallagher, we’re fucking poor. I’m going back to the house” Mickey shot him down quickly then turned to head out of the alley and back on his way. But once again Ian pulled him back.

Mickey huffed as strong arms wrapped around his waist and tugged him back until his back met Ian’s chest. “Lets go out, Mick. We never go out anymore” 

Truth be told, it was hard staying angry when he could feel Ian’s warm body against his own but somehow Mickey managed it. “Ian. what the hell?” He said simply, knowing something was off. unfortunately he also knew Ian wasn’t one to just come out with it, and he didn’t have the energy to fight for it.

Ian swayed slightly, shifting his balance from foot to foot, holding Mickey tightly and making him sway too. “I just...got some errands to run” Ian explained, thinking on his toes since plan A was shot down. “Come with me” he urged.

“Errands?” Mickey practically whined, thinking about how nice a nap would feel right about now. With another huff he squirmed out of Ian’s grasp and turned to face him. “do it yourself, I’m going home” Mickey stood his ground, looking up at Ian with an unwavering stare. 

Ian wasn’t giving up so easily either. “You need to come” Ian insisted. “See..you only have one nice dress shirt and who knows how long thats gonna last, I think its just best to get you one or two and...another sweater you only have one. we can pick up some stuff for Yev too. Hes growing so fast” Ian rambled, Mickey narrowed his eyes.

“You stalked me and dragged me into an alley to tell me you got a fuckin’ problem with my clothes??” Mickey questioned incredulously.

“No” Ian shook his head. This wasn’t going well. “no no no, I’m trying to treat you Mick” he tried explaining again. “I got a bonus at the club and I wanna spend it on you”

The brunette scoffed. “Yeah a ‘bonus’ meaning some crusty fag shoved a hundred down your gogo shorts cuz he thought he was gettin’ laid”

Shit. Ian should have seen it coming. Mentioning the club was always a one way ticket to a pissy Mickey. He’d have to skip to plan C. Reaching out he grabbed Mickey’s hips firmly and tugged him close, but it wasn’t enough he could tell Mickey was already growing aware and self conscious about being seen. So he leaned in close and whispered in Mickey’s ear hotly. “C’mon Mick, I’ll make it up to ya” Ian promised, lowing his voice a sensual growl, the tone he knew drove Mickey crazy.

Mickey sighed tiredly and closed his eyes, gnawed on his lower lip for a moment before finally giving in. “Yeah you fuckin’ better” he finally submit.

Ian grinned victoriously and gave Mickey’s hips a little squeeze before his hands were slapped away.


	2. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian distracts Mickey for as long as he can While Mandy sets up the surprise party.Things get a little out of hand at a clothing store while Ian tries to keep control of a cranky Mickey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to write them bickering. thats all,

“Lets just get this one” mickey whined and looked down at the grey button up Ian had him trying on.

Ian simply shook his head, denying yet another shirt. “It doesn’t fit right” Ian explained and immediately began searching the racks again for his next selection.

“Nothing fits right!!” Mickey snapped “Lets go the fuck home!” The two received some harsh warning glares from a sales clerk and Ian knew he wouldn’t be able keep this up for much longer. He’d already managed to waste an hour sending Mickey in and out of the dressing room and judging by Mickey’s mood he was starting to doubt they were both going to make it out alive if it went on much longer.

Ian checked the time on his phone while Mickey ranted on angrily; something about the sleeves being too long. Ian sighed and grabbed a random shirt off the rack behind him. “Just try this” he urged and pushed it into Mickeys arms. The brunette finally silenced only to raise his eyebrows and stare, obviously shocked by Ian’s audacity. Ian’s eyes widened he could practically see the explosion coming brewing under Mickeys skin, lighting up his eyes in anger. 

Then it came. “ARE YOU EVEN LISTENIN–” 

Ian cut him off “Yes!!” he assured him and grabbed mickeys shoulders “The uh..the sleeves are too long!” Ian went on, shaking his head as if it were some kind of tragedy. “But I know this is the one!” he insisted and glanced down to finally look at the shirt he had handed mickey. “Its uh..its your color” he finished and put on a smile. 

“….its black” Mickey answered simply.

“Yeah….it’ll..match your hair” Ian nodded, trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about. Mickey slowed backed into the dressing room, still eyeing Ian, his eyes slowly narrowing into a heavy glare. Ian smiled back at him nervously.

The moment Mickey was out of sight and back in the dressing room Ian turned a corner and found himself a safe spot out of hearing range. He dialed Mandy’s number quickly, knowing he would only have a few minutes. 

“Hey” she greeted casually when she finally decided to pick up.

“Are you done?? Is everything ready?” Ian asked immediately and impatiently.

“I’m still waiting for everyone to show up” she explained

“how many people did you invite??” he questioned harshly, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Mickey wasn’t out yet. 

Mandy hesitated before answering, just a brief moment “Enough to make it good time” she said firmly. 

“I thought we were keeping this small!” Ian scolded her, knowing exactly what she meant. 

“Small parties are fucking awkward” she argued. 

“I don’t care! It cant be big! Mickey doesn’t like big things!” he insisted and huffed when he heard Mandy laughing on the other line. 

“I think that says more about you than him” she laughed at her own joke. Ian just rolled his eyes.

“No more invites” he said firmly then hung up, heading back to the dressing rooms he saw Mickey in a black dress shirt glancing around in confusion and muttering angrily under his breath. “Over here” he called to him. “Lets just get out of here Mick” Ian sighed and he was lucky Mickeys confusion was starting to surpass his anger.

“What about the fucking shirt thing??” he questioned harshly.

“…oh” Ian ought of something quickly. “Thats the one!” he put on an excited smile. 

“Its too big-” Mickey stated in pure confusion but Ian was speaking again.

“We’ll take it!” he said. Putting his hands on Mickey’s shoulders he turned him around and steered him back to the dressing room for what would finally be the last time.

Mickey just followed in silent, baffled, confusion as they purchased the shirt and headed back onto the streets. Ian was babbling excitedly about…something, Mickey wasn’t listening, but he gladly cut him off.

“Ian!” he burst out. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about! I’m tired! My day was shitty! I wanna go home and sleep!” he exclaimed exasperatedly.

Ian sighed, actually starting to feel bad. He just hoped this party would make up for everything, it was Mickey’s birthday after all. “I know babe” he said softly and put an arm around Mickeys waist. 

Mickey huffed grumpily and promptly pulled out of Ian’s grasp. “Thought I told you not to call me that.

“Right” Ian nodded. “forgot. Thats only allowed when I’m fucking you into the mattress, right?” Ian said with a teasing smile, glancing down at his boyfriend, waiting to see him blush. Which he did, just slightly.

“Shut the fuck up.” Mickey grumbled.

Ian put his arm around Mickey’s shoulders this time. “We’re going home” he assured him.


	3. Shots!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party gets out of hand, and eventually so does Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't the most exciting, but the next will be better.

Finally, and not soon enough, they reached the Milkovich house. Mickey was eager to enter and reach his bed at long last, Ian on the other hand was beginning to think this entire party was a terrible terrible idea.

Mickey hates parties. Doesn’t he? Oh god of course he does! Anxiety and guilt began to fill the ginger’s chest. “Mickey! lets just go to my place” he pleaded nervously just before Mickey could reach for the door knob. Mickey didn’t even need to say anything, he simply shot Ian a tired and irritated look. 

Once again Ian was trying to come up with some excuse, something to say, but before he could three guys pushed past them, carrying beer, and hooting and hollering. They entered and in that brief moment, the blaring music from inside rang out. Mickeys eyes widened and a bead of nervous sweat ran down Ian’s forehead. 

“What the fuck.” Mickey muttered and pushed the door open. 

“Surprise…” Ian said weakly as the two of them came face to face with the party.

The raggedy couch was pushed to the far wall along with every other piece of furniture that would have gotten in the way of the mass heard of drunk young southsiders drinking, and grinding to the music. Heavy rap music instantly filled their ears and the smell of cheap weed assaulted their nostrils. 

Mickey stood in the doorway stunned for a moment. “…Happy birthday” Ian leaned down to whisper in his ear apologetically. 

Mickey headed straight to the kitchen, where he knew the alcohol was, pushing past clumps of drunk partiers that infested his house. Ian tried to follow him but the moment he took a step inside Mandy was grabbing at his arm and tugging him aside.

“This is Ian!” she announced joyously to the three young men who were draped and stumbling around her. It was obvious she was as drunk as everyone else. 

“uh hi” Ian answered awkwardly, trying to peer over their heads an keep an eye on Mickey.

“He fucks my brother!” she laughed, stumbled, and stabilized herself with a tight grip on Ian’s arm. Usually he’d be worried about someone blatantly announcing something like that but it was clear no one where was in the right mind to remember a simple conversation.

“Okay, okay, Mands” Ian said, finally looking back to her and placing a protective hand on her shoulder.”Maybe we should end the party early. Yeah? “ he suggested. 

“No, no, Ian” she shook her head and placed a hand on Ian’s chest. “Drink with me” she pleaded. 

“No Mandy I…” he sighed, and resumed glancing about the crowded house for Mickey. Ian sighed reluctantly. “One drink” he finally gave in and Mandy cheered. Her crowd of men shouted along with her.

“Shots!” she announced joyously.

\- - -

By time Mandy had finally become distracted enough for Ian to escape he was already two shots in. Unfortunately by time Ian finally reached the kitchen Mickey was no longer there.

Ian ground and pounded his fists against the counter. “Dammit!” he groaned as guilt filled him. This was supposed to be Mickey’s day, and Ian had successfully ruined it. 

“Miiiiickey” Ian called and knocked on his bedroom door. There was no answer and Ian comforted himself with the thought that Mickey simply couldn’t hear him over the music. So he opened the door and carefully entered the dim room. 

he smiled faintly when he saw Mickey under the blankets, curled up on his side, with his back to the door. “Hey babe?” Ian whispered “you asleep?” Ian asked and crawled onto the bed so he could place a hand on Mickey’s shoulder.

“No” Mickey said flatly. 

Ian sighed once more. “Look, I wanted to do something for your birthday, at the time…I don’t know…it seemed like a good idea” he tried to explain. 

“What the fuck ever” was all Mickey said in return and Ian knew he really fucked up. 

“Hey, at least I tried” Ian said, gruffly

“Fuck off Ian” Mickey said tiredly. 

Ian huffed and got up. “Fine.” he said angrily and stormed out, stunned for a moment when the music crashed against his ears again. “Shots!” he announced just as Mandy had done before.


	4. The after party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk Ian makes some awkward amends with a sleepy Mickey. Awkward smut ensues. very awkwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so freaking long!! sorry this whole chapter is long and awkward. It was funny in my head. then I realized I suck at smut. so yeah. the next chapter will be better.

By time the the party had died down and most of the guests had passed out, sprawled about the living room, beer bottles still in hand, Ian stumbled back to the Bedroom. 

“Miiiickey” Ian slurred drunkenly, trying to sound flirtatious. 

Mickey didn’t answer instead he snuffled then continued snoring into his pillow. Ian frowned for a moment then stalked towards the bed with determination. “Mickey!” he said again, jumping onto the bed and bouncing his boyfriend awake.

“Ah!” mickey woke up with a start but didn’t get a word out before Ian knelt over him and pinned his wrists. “Are you fuckin’ serious...” mickey groaned tiredly and tried to pull his wrists free.

“ah ah ah.” Ian chided, tightening his grip on Mickeys wrists. “no squirmin’ “ he scolded and went to poke Mickeys nose lightly. Which was just the opportunity mickey needed to shove Ian back.

Ian pouted and sat back on his knees. “Why cant you ever just go along with it ever??” he huffed. 

“You’re drunk off your ass Ian” Mickey grumbled and rolled back onto his stomach, closed his eyes and nuzzled into his pillow.

“Mick” Ian poked at his side and a tattooed hand swatted at him in return. “’m not drunk” Ian argued.

“go ‘way” Mickey mumbled into his pillow. 

Ian giggled. “aww Mick” Ian’s smile returned. “You’re just not-don’t really mean that” Ian slurred and was ignored. Ian’s grin grew just before he puled Mickey’s blankets off him.

“Ay!” mickey snapped in protest. Being in only a pair of boxers, goosebumps spread over his legs and arms. “Ian!” he growled and reached down for the blanket. Ian held it out of his reach and slapped Mickeys ass hard enough to sting even through his boxers. Mickey yelped and quickly rolled onto his back. “Ian what the fuck!!” he exclaimed angrily. 

Ian smirked and slowly began crawling over him. “Thats cuz you were bad” Ian giggled.

Mickey rolled his eyes and tried to stop himself from smiling. “You’re so fucking weird...” he muttered fondly.

Ian ignored him, caught up in whatever game he was playing. “I’m gonna fuck you, Mickey” Ian announced and pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside dramatically. Mickey couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah I figured” Mickey rolled his eyes at Ian yet again.

“You want that Mickey?” Ian smirked, but in his current state it came off as just another dopey smile. Ian slid a hand up Mickeys thigh then pulled it up around his hip. 

“I don’t know, maybe.” Mickey shrugged and wrapped his other leg around Ian. “If ya get to it” he grinned. Ian took Mickey’s words to heart of course and started fumbling with his belt clumsily.

Mickey watched him for a moment, entertained by his drunken struggle, before he sighed and slapped his hands away. “I got it Gallagher” he breathed and quickly unbuckled Ian’s belt. Mickey went ahead and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. It was safe to assume Ian wouldn’t be able to handle that either.

Ian’s excited smile returned and he stood so he could step out of his pants. He stumbled a few steps when one pant leg got caught on his foot. Luckily, he caught himself on the wall. Mickey tossed his head back and laughed anyway. “ ‘s not funny” Ian slurred, Mickey laughed anyway.

“Don’t be bad, Mick” Ian warned, but couldn’t help smiling when Mickey laughed.

“I’m not I’m not” Mickey sighed, catching his breath. Ian beamed when Mickey finally played along. Quickly, Ian reached forward and pulled mickeys boxers off. Mickey let him, lifting his hips so they’d slide off.

Drunk Ian was amusing, but Mickey was starting to get the feeling it was gonna be a while before they actually got down to business. So Mickey reached across to the night stand and grabbed the lube in order to hurry this along. He tossed Ian the small bottle, much to Ian’s amusement. 

Ian giggled. “ you’re a lil eager huh?” he slurred and confidently dropped his boxers, revealing his cock, already hard. Ian smiled when he saw Mickey ogle it.

“shut up Gallagher” Mickey answered flatly and over slowly, one last time before raising his eyebrows impatiently. “We gonna fuck or just stare at each other?” he questioned rhetorically and spread his legs, making room for Ian in between them.

Ian gladly knelt inbetween Mickeys legs and only stopped sliding his hands over Mickey’s thighs to squirt some lube over his fingers. He pushed one in without hesitation or warning and smiled when Mickey sucked in a quiet gasp. “Jesus Gallagher...” Mickey tried to scold him but was distracted as Ian began to work his finger inside of him and slide it out and back in.

Ian was already adding another finger, this time earning a quiet groan to fall from his lover’s lips. “Can’t wait to penetrate you” Ian said lowly.

Mickey crinkled his nose and opened his eyes. “Don’t say that” he shook his head, cuz holy fuck that was awkward. Mickey’s point didn’t stick though, as it was quickly followed up with a surprised moan when Ian found his prostate and rubbed his fingers against it relentlessly, loving to watch Mickey squirm in pleasure.

He added a third finger and Mickey groaned at the familiar burning sensation it filled him with. Usually Ian took his sweet time prepping Mickey, wanting to keep him as comfortable as possible. He’d usually go on fingering him until Mickey protested anxiously, scolded Ian for acting like he was fragile, and ordered him to ‘get to it already’. (Getting to hear him ask for it was just another perk) But this time Ian was eager, and perhaps a little selfish himself. All those shots of tequila were getting the best of him. But Mickey didn’t mind the rushed prep job, he didn’t pretest either (not that he could between his groans).

“gotta be inside you” Ian murmured, leaning over him and nipping at Mickey’s neck. Which usually felt great, if Ian wasn’t saying the most awkward shit in the book. Still, mickey tried to ignore it, knowing Ian was doing pretty well for how wasted he was. So Mickey closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Ian’s soft lips and hot breath on his neck, after all, neck kisses were kind of his cryptonite. Even drunk Ian knew that. 

“Mmm” mickey hummed and closed his eyes. He slid a hand up the back of Ian’s neck and held him to his neck. With his other hand he pulled Ian against him, loving the feel of his hot skin and firm muscle. He wanted to feel it everywhere. He secretly adored the feeling of Ian over him, on him, strong arms encompassing him. Unfortunately his state of relaxation was broken just as he was reaching it. “woahwoahwoah!” he opened his eyes quickly and exclaimed when he felt Ian lining up, dry, without lube. “lube, Ian!” he demanded. “Jesus!”

“Fuck. yeah. Sorry” Ian said and kissed Mickeys cheek then sat back on his knees and carefully lubed up his dick. “Don’t worry now, babe” Ian smiled and earned a harsh eye roll from Mickey.

Mickey sighed and closed his eyes, at long last Ian was pushing in.

\---

They were a mess of moaning, groaning, and panting. They always were when they fucked rough and fast like this. It drove Mickey crazy, he couldn’t think straight, his hands roamed Ian’s hot skin without him telling them too. The rocked their hips in time with each other, creating an addictive rhythm. 

Mickey let his moans grow louder, Ian loved that. Mickey could feel a tightening in his stomach, and no longer could he ignore his aching cock. Just when he reached down to finish himself off, it happened. Or more so, Ian said it.

“Thats right Mickey” Ian panted between quick snaps of his hips. “Who’s your daddy” he groaned. “Who’s your daddy”

Mickey was so dumbstruck by the complete and udder awkwardness of it, he fell silent even though Ian continued fucking into him, just for a moment, until he couldn’t help grunting quietly at each sharp thrust. Still, he stared up at Ian with wide, skeptical, blue eyes and brows raised up incredulously.

Ian didn’t notice any change and kept going, eyes closed. “Say it” he breathed. “Tell me” he panted.

“.....you?” Mickey panted quietly, then immediately shook his head. “Fuck this” he muttered and pushed Ian off him then rolled on top of him, easily sinking back down onto his dick. Mickey worked his hips and stroked his dick quickly, ready to finish the job. Mickey clamped his free hand over Ian’s mouth, so he couldn’t say anything worse.

Ian, in his drunken state, didn’t protest or question it. He thrust his hips up into Mickey and moaned into Mickey’s hand.

Now that Mickey had the reigns, neither of them lasted much longer.


	5. The gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey finally gets his present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand its complete. hope you guys enjoyed!

In the morning they woke how they usually did, legs and arms tangled around each other and mickey safely nestled against Ian’s chest. Though last night hadn’t been the best birthday in the history of birthdays, Mickey was pretty sure it was his best birthday. Looking up at Ian’s sleeping face, so calm and soft, Mickey couldn’t help forgiving him, even though the shopping was terrible, and the party was worse, and the sex was weird. No ones ever gone that far out of their way for Mickey’s birthday. In fact, Mickey was pretty sure Mandy was the only one who knew his birth date. And here while Mickey was alone and Ian still slept, curled around him, he could admit it felt kinda nice. 

Ian blinked his eyes open slowly to see Mickey smiling up at him, which of course was Ian’s favorite way to start the day, and it would’ve been perfect if his head didn’t pound with remnants of last night’s party. Ian closed his eyes again groaned quietly. Mickey breathed a small laugh. 

“Thats what you get” Mickey mumbled sleepily.

Ian smiled faintly but whined and squeezed mickey to his chest. “I know I fucked up” he whispered. Mickey was too busy trying to squirm out of Ian’s relentless snuggling to answer. Ian whined again and kept him close. “ ‘m sorry” he whispered, eyes still closed.

“Whatever man” Mickey grumbled and Ian knew that was all he was gonna get in terms of ‘i forgive you’ so he let Mickey squirm out of his arms. 

As his eyes finally adjusted to the light he turned onto his side to face Mickey. “so…I got kinda wasted last night” he said, still speaking quietly. Mickey snorted in amusement and watched Ian scratch the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Yeah. I fucking know” Mickey snickered. Ian’s cheeks reddened. 

“Right.” Ian nodded. “so I can’t really remember…did I give you..your present?” he asked carefully.

Mickey rose a brow “Thats what we’re calling it now?”

Ian stared back in confusion for a moment. “What?” he narrowed his eyes. Mickey was less than helpful of course. He just rose his brows and bit his lip before turning back to whatever magazine he had pulled off his nightstand. Like Ian was supposed to know what the fuck that meant. 

Ian huffed, then took a breath. “Well…you’re not wearing it so…I didn’t?” Ian asked nervously.

Mickeys eyes widened but he kept them trained on the magazine. “ ‘scuse me??” he questioned, apparently it was his turn to be confused. “what exactly do you want me to wear??” he scoffed. “Cuz if you’re talkin’ about what I think you’re talkin’ about, thats fucking gross!” Mickey scolded.

Now they both stared at each other in confusion. “uh..” Ian hesitated. “I don’t think I gave it to you” he shook his head. 

“oh trust me, you gave it to me” Mickey muttered then shook his head and looked back to his magazine.

Ian looked mortified, shock was the only thing keeping the tears swelling in his eyes at bay. “….you didn’t want it?” he asked quietly.

Mickey peered over at him as if he was crazy. “course I wanted it” he narrowed his eyes. “…are you still drunk?”

Ian took a deep breath “Then where is it?” he asked impatiently

“Between you’re legs!” Mickey snapped incredulously.

Ian winced at his volume. “what are you talking about??” he questioned back.

Mickey bit his lip “….your dick?” he answered hesitantly. “Thats the only thing you ‘gave to me’ last night!” he explained defensively.

Ian laughed in relief. “Thank god” he mused. “I’ve got something for you” he said and grinned excitedly and got up.

“Gross, Ian. Don’t” Mickey muttered. He didn’t want to see whatever sappy, homemade, thoughtful present Ian had for him. Mickey sucked at giving gifts and it pissed him off when Ian always came up with the perfect thing.

Ian ignored Mickey, he was already grabbing it out of his jean’s pocket, he hid it in his hand as he flopped back onto the bed. For a moment he just stared at Mickey with an excited smile.

Mickey, obviously uncomfortably, glared over the top of his magazine back at him.

“Would you please put that down” Ian huffed. “This is kind of important” 

The statement made nervousness grow in Mickey’s stomach. “…no” he refused. Ian rolled his eyes and plucked the magazine out of Mickey’s hands and tossed it aside then took a breath. “This isn’t exactly how I planned on doing this..” Ian explained “But I’m sick of waiting–”

“Oh my god” Mickey muttered under his breath and flopped onto his back. With another deep breath Ian went to keep going but was cut off again. “I have to piss” Mickey blurted out suddenly and went to get up. Ian glared and tugged Mickey back down by his arm.

“I love you. And you love me. And we should get married” Ian said flatly, slightly irritated at having to cut his speech so short. However, his nerves quickly resumed when Mickey was silent. “…I got you this” Ian added and revealed a gold wedding band in his hand.

It seemed like an eternity but eventually, after staring down at the ring, Mickey found the ability to speak. “No” he shook his head.

“No!?” Ian exclaimed.

“you’re seventeen!” Mickey explained then swallowed his breath. “…I love you” he admit, looking down and nodding. “But your an idiot.” he added shortly after, finally looking up into Ian’s eyes. “you’re seventeen” he said again. “And we’re fucking poor” he explained then leaned in and kissed Ian lovingly.

Ian kissed back then pulled away. “sooo…..not now?” Ian smiled then shrugged then pecked Mickey’s lips. “I’ll just ask again next year.”

“Ian, no!” Mickey shook his head.

“ya know, we’re pretty much engaged” Ian grinned proudly.

“not really though” Mickey said flatly, but Ian was too caught up in his own day dreams.

“Yeah we are” Ian nodded. “If not next year, then I’ll ask when you’re twenty” Ian explained. Mickey rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smiling. “I’ve got years and years” Ian explained. 

“Shut up” mickey shook his head fondly then pulled Ian into a much more passionate kiss. Ian hummed happily and kissed back. He rolled onto his back and let Mickey straddle his hips. The two kissed until they were out of breath.

“You suck at being proposed to” Ian teased. 

“You suck at shutting the fuck up” Mickey glared lightheartedly then kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming soon


End file.
